


Yo solo quiero decir

by Trisha_Kaambl



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, POV Jesus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisha_Kaambl/pseuds/Trisha_Kaambl
Summary: Jesús se dirige a orar en el huerto de los olivos, ¿Que es lo que quiere expresar a Dios en ese momento crucial?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Yo solo quiero decir

Después de haber cumplido con la ritual cena de Pésaj en compañía de mis discípulos, me dirijo al huerto cercano lleno de árboles de olivo, ya es de noche y cada vez siento más cercana la hora decisiva, necesito orar, sacarme esta angustia del corazón. Le pido a Pedro, Santiago y Juan que me acompañen y que estén alerta, mientras yo me alejo para poder comunicarme con Dios, mi Padre.

Al llegar a un lugar más escarpado donde la luz de la luna me brindaba un poco de serenidad, me arrodille:

****-Padre, ha llegado la hora -**** mencione con evidente tristeza ** **.- Si quieres, aparta este cáliz de mí****

_¿Aún puedo elegir?_ , me pregunté aunque sabía que él podía leerme. Rememoré como comencé todo, desde mi más tierna edad estuve dispuesto a seguir los designios de Dios, aquella vez que fui al Templo a conversar con los doctores de la Ley, fue porque tenía tantas ansias de aprender, de prepararme y de conocer la palabra dada a los profetas.

Empecé mi ministerio con inspiración, primero al ser bautizado por Juan el Bautista a las orillas del Jordán, después al superar las tentaciones de Satanás en el desierto y al lograr el primer milagro en la boda de Caná. Pero... he cambiado y ante el miedo que mas puede un hombre hacer.

****-¿Puedo cumplir tu voluntad, aun sabiendo lo que me espera?** **

Las burlas, las humillaciones, los azotes, la crueldad, la venganza de los fariseos y la jugada de los saduceos. _¿Será que muerto tendré más importancia que estando en vida?._

_¿Y todas las cosas que hice seguirán importando?_ , desde las parábolas con las que enseñaba a mis discípulos, los milagros que maravillaban a la gente o las muestras de amor y respeto a los demás. O tal vez seré más recordado por desafiar las leyes del Antiguo Testamento, por que me llaman el Hijo de Dios, por rodearme de prostitutas y recaudadores de impuestos, o por haber corrido a los comerciantes del Templo.

****-Quiero saber ¿Porque debo de morir?**** -oré con más insistencia, esperando por la respuesta

_¿Cual será mi recompensa?,_ siento la presencia del Príncipe del mundo sonriendo ante mi duda, burlándose me aconseja que llame al ejercito de ángeles del cielo para que me defiendan o que le pida ayuda a los zelotes quienes con gusto aceptarían al Mesías para liberarse del yugo romano.

- ** **¿Por que debo ser clavado en la cruz?****

De esa horrible manera, una muerte por crucifixión, esa ejecución reservada para los criminales y sublevados del Imperio, la forma más humillante de morir para los romanos. También representa un gran simbolismo, de un árbol la humanidad se condenó al probar el fruto prohibido por obra de Adán y Eva, y ahora de un árbol encontraran la salvación en mi pasión.

****-Ilumíname, hazme comprender** **

Siento mi sudoración pesada, llevo mi brazo a la frente para quitar la transpiración, pero con sorpresa percibo que no es agua sino sangre. Vuelvo con el trío de hombres y me percató que se han dormido, les pido que oren para no caer en la tentación. De pronto un ángel viene a consolarme, tal parece que ahora solo dispongo del consuelo espiritual pues incluso los hombres han caído rendidos por el sueño, cada vez me siento más y más débil.

Lamento mostrarme débil y dudar, pero necesito expresarlo. El enemigo sigue desanimándome, susurrándome que a pesar de mi sacrificio la humanidad no cambiará, que incluso me tomarán como razón para masacrar e intimidar. Si mi muerte no es en vano, si de verdad con esto la humanidad será redimida de sus pecados y llegarán a la gloria de Dios, si aunque sean algunos los que logran comprender, aceptó ser el Cordero Pascual.

****-Acepto tu voluntad**** -contestó seguro, ya con firme intención de llevar la misión hasta el final.- ****Mírame morir.-**** le ruego como última petición

Sé que será complicado y no solo para mí, también le será difícil de asimilar a mis discípulos, Pedro me negará, los demás me mantendrán lejos por miedo, Judas se arrepentirá y se colgará, Juan será el único que este a mi lado. Mi madre se quedará sola y se le partirá el corazón del dolor de verme así, las mujeres que me siguen lloraran y otros tendrán compasión y pedirán mi cuerpo para sepultarlo. Esta prueba también es para ellos, deben mantener su fe en Dios a pesar de las circunstancias.

Solo fueron tres años los que estuve yendo por la tierra de Israel predicando la palabra de Dios, y ahora tengo miedo se concluir esta enmienda, se dice fácil cumplir con la divina voluntad más no es cierto, y menos con una de este tamaño. Incluso los antiguos patriarcas, jueces y profetas tuvieron momentos de debilidad, en toda la historia que el Señor comenzó.

Satanás se retira con la seguridad de aún puedo fallar. Y tal vez tenga algo de razón, pues no puedo dejar de temblar, tengo mucho miedo, miedo a sufrir, miedo a fallar, miedo a quebrarme en la última prueba.

****-Por favor hazlo pronto**** -ruego ya al límite de mis fuerzas.

Entre los árboles se logran apreciar las luces de unas antorchas que se van acercando y se pueden escuchar los pasos de una multitud que despierta a mis discípulos. Sé quienes son y quien los guía, la misma persona que me cambió por treinta piezas de plata.

_...antes de que me arrepienta_

**Author's Note:**

> *En estos días de reflexión, me llegó la inspiración de escribir este tema pues pienso que por mucho que nos preparemos espiritualmente también la carga humana se hace presente en el miedo y la duda. Tomé con referencia la canción Gethsemane del musical Jesucristo Superestrella de Andrew Lloyd-Webber y Tim Rice.
> 
> *Esto no es para ofender sino para mostrar ese lado humano de Jesús en el momento decisivo, al menos para mí es algo bastante fuerte y se comprende mejor el sacrificio que padeció por la humanidad.


End file.
